


Stress Relief

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While Jack is starting a load of laundry, Axton sneaks up behind him for some fun.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr:

Jack sighed, tired and sleepy after a long day’s worth of useless meetings that accomplished nothing. He stood naked as he shoved the overstuffed load of towels in the washer and splashed an uneven amount of soap all over before shutting the lid and starting the machine. It had only been when he was about to step into the nice, hot water in his huge, gold plated Jacuzzi tub that he’d realized there was absolutely no clean towels available. He smirked though, maybe he’d get lucky and get a little action from the commando now that he lived with Jack.

“Muhuhu,” Jack giggled to himself, stretching and thinking of the dirty things he’d try to get Axton to do to him.

Strong arms wrapped around Jack’s torso, holding him and shoving him against the rocking washing machine.

He grunted, hands slamming on top, the vibrations of the machine tingling his skin. He gritted his teeth and glared at Axton. “Hey, watch it, I coulda fell.”

The blonde laughed, kissing Jack’s bare shoulder and up to his neck. “Like I would let that happen.” He could feel Axton’s bare body taught against him. His hands roamed over Jack, rising and lowering, massaging slowly as the young man’s kisses covered every inch of the CEO.

Jack wanted to argue, but Axton turned the older man’s head to place a hot kiss on his aching lips. Axton turned him around, pushing him against the machine and crouching to his knees. He smirked up at Jack as Jack rested his elbows on the machine, grinning wide.

Axton scooped Jack’s balls into his mouth and suckled them gently. Jack laughed. “Yeah, suck on the finest jewels of the kingdom, baby.” Axton moaned, hands gripping Jack’s thighs. He pulled gently like Jack liked, getting the older man to moan approvingly. “Yeah, this is _just_ what I needed today.”

Releasing Jack’s balls with a wet pop, Axton ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of his cock, now at half mast. He licked up it again, taking his time to run his tongue over every inch he could reach, his fingers digging into Jack’s thighs excitedly. Jack’s head fell back when Axton pulled the tip into his mouth. He sucked the rest of Jack, fully erect now, all the way in.

“Fuck, cupcake, your mouth is just… beautiful.” Jack ran his head through the short blond hair, pushing Axton further onto his cock. The commando took it all, letting Jack grip his hair and take control. Jack was not gentle with him, slamming his cock into Axton’s mouth, deep and hard. Axton didn’t falter, only accommodated Jack further. “Shit, sugar, I love how good you are at taking directions. Go on, suck nice and good.”

He let go of Axton and let the blonde do his thing. He bobbed his head, sucking and flicking his tongue just the way he knew would drive Jack crazy. He pulled away just enough to lap at the tip, his eyes sharp on Jack, watching the tension begin to ease from his shoulders.

Axton stood, pulling him in for a wet kiss. Jack obliged, gripping the man tight, tongues twisting together. Axton ground his cock against Jack’s, making the man shiver. Then, he spun Jack around and bent him over the washing machine. He ground into Jack’s ass, rubbing against him as he opened the tube of lube he’d set aside. Slicking his cock, he rubbed it against Jack’s ass, sinking in and grinning when pleased moans slipped from the older man’s mouth. “Feels good, huh? Just relax there, Jack,” Axton said, thrusting deep.

Jack’s hand gripped the edge of the machine, his body pressed against the rocking and vibrating metal. The head of his dick pressed into it, the sensation burning Jack to his core. He gasped and moaned, the thickness of Axton inside him with the vibration turned his mind to mush. Axton lunged deep, fast, and hard.

Overstimulated, Jack puddled, knees weak which only pushed his dick more against the metal. His head spun, spiraling all around him until he was lurching, his cum dripping down the machine. Axton milked Jack’s dick, as he eased to a slow rhythm, letting him catch his breath. The older man pressed into Axton, huffing and panting, convulsing in spasms as Axton played with him. Axton was close and the slow, lingering lunges drove him mad. He gripped Jack’s hips and pounded into him, skin slapping together wildly until he came deep inside Jack.

He kissed over the man’s back, easing out to let Jack turn around. He pulled Axton tight to him, claiming those lips fiercely. “You are the only one who could get away with that.”

“I know,” Axton smirked, hands gripping Jack’s ass. “Now, let’s go get into that Jacuzzi, I just happened to have found two towels that were still clean.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “I looked everywhere, Axton, there was nothing.”

The blonde smirked. “Don’t know what to tell ya, let’s go.” He took Jack’s hand and pulled him out of the laundry room, cum dripping down the CEO’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
